guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ereanor
Archive Oh my goodness, you're talk page is so clean looking!--Gigathrash 19:14, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Brand New User Page Premiere Yeah, I erased it cause it only had some comments about builds, wich no matters anymore in this Wiki. But then Rapta came along and reverted my wipe, "advising" me to make an Archive. I (obviously) took his ad-vice and here we are. PvEreanor 19:20, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Columned Userboxes Hey, I was wondering how you did your userboxes into 3 columns so they aren't just 1 big column like on my user page. If you could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated The Paintballer (T/ ) On Page format: Would you mind if I chose yours? I like it best. How would I go about giving credit? Also, how did you get your userboxes in...boxes? They are so neat and organized. That's what I'm looking for. The Paintballer (T/ ) My userpage is mostly inspired by Hyperion`'s and the users that he recongnizes in his Credits, especially Rapta. And that's what my Credits say. I guess you can do the same. PvEreanor 09:21, 4 August 2007 (CDT) wanna join my guild? im an officer, we are kurz, lik 200k faction, recently got kicked by our alliance =\ ign Tennessee Necro Tennessee 13:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Template for your userpage Hey m8, do you think I could make use of your amazing template for your userpage? If so, that would be very much appreciated. Leetness off the scale! Atlantis 18:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ZOMG Hello, I am here to inform you that your so called "Signature" has been deemed exeptionally sweet as defined by The Signature Sweetness Scale (SSS). Because of this amazing feat, you have been cordially invited to my Sweet Sig contest (which has not, at the time of this writing, begun yet). Should you choose to accept this nomination, you will be highly honored and commemorated by all of the distinguished members of this society (included the exeptionally breath-taking, astonishing, miraculous, marvelous, spectactular, extraordinary, awe-inspiring, magnificent, stunning, beautiful, impressive, extravagant, mind-blowing, legendary, out-of-this-world, phenomenal, remarkable, striking, superb, terrific, top-drawer, unbelievable, wondrous perfection that is me). And if you win, you get a congratulations and a virtual pat on the back (jk). So basically, sweet sig, dude.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks a lot. BTW if I win the contest, all I ask for is a winner suserbox.' reanor' 17:53, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, although it might take some time get everything set up and ready. I'll let you know when I start it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::IMPORTANT: This user has decided not to create the abovementioned contest. Reason:LAZINESS-- (Talk) ( ) 02:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::I never expected you to...lol reanor 02:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::lol, thanks a lot-- (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC) mole M..m...m..ooooooooolllllleeeeee!!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 19:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what this discussion's about, but I want to chop off that mole and make some guaca-mole out of it! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 09:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I saw your userpage now, and I get it! My first thought was on the money. Mole! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:22, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Picture Sorry, but the best I can give you is this, the pic that I link to on my Userpage...I don't give out my real picture to anyone. ;) You'll just have to use your...imagination! I do look like that, though obviously my eyes aren't red. (T/ ) 14:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :It was a joke, I wasn't serious about it, don't worry. reanor 16:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Umm... Why do i hav syphillis again?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:53, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :IDK, I just thought it'd be a fun addition. reanor 22:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::mmk, i thought so-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) signature How ever did you figure out how tall and wide my signature was? And very nice userpage btw. --Shadowcrest 02:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Well, I just took a screenshot and then measured it:P reanor 11:56, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Choas/Entrophy As acute reader may see, both words are misspelt, this is intended. Onto more pressing issues: Moar show preview, less RC spam. Flechette 12:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :It's more common than you'd think :P (T/ ) 00:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) | id-c = | info = Warning! This user is a Wikinoob and thus makes far too many minor edits due to abuse of the Trial and error method when Wikicoding.| info-c = }} reanor 01:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :O_o can I steal that one? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure! :) reanor 21:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::: *superglue* -- -- (s)talkpage 21:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Category That really doesn't belong in the namespace. Use a "Whatlinkshere" instead, as exampled on the LAME template. (T/ ) 07:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Alright, everything's fixed. I added a deletion note to the category. reanor 16:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Piccy Nice mustache+Beard.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:29, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Ty :) reanor 04:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) "This wiki hates itself" Huh? That's confuzzlin'-- (Talk) ( ) 03:06, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Believe me, I know. reanor 03:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well since you know, can you enlighten me a bit and explain teh sentence plz?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::You lived it. Too much policy enforcement, too much drama. Many users are just there because of the Game integration and Wikia, most ppl think the community sucks. reanor 03:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::: *Raises hand* The community really does suck. Too many anon vandalisers too.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Exactly why I haven't even bothered to reserve my account name over there. (T/ ) 04:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just make an account and have a userbox that links here. At least, that's what I did. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) As a response to your post in another user's talk page to which I have no connection to I agree completly. Zulu Inuoe 22:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :lol. reanor 01:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Links The ones at the bottom are pretty much impossible to read, seriously need to consider changing it.--Powersurge360 00:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) You said "Do I really have to explain to you why using GuildWiki's name to create a wiki the GuildWiki's community doesn't want is a violation of "You are valuable" against that community?" <- That implies the question is whether "using GuildWiki's name to create a wiki the GuildWiki's community doesn't want" breaks YAV or not, and that you think the question to the answer is yes. If that is not the question (or that the question is invalid), then I would've expected your response to Warwick to have been written differently. If Warwick took what you said out of context and asked an invalid question, then you have went along with it instead of pointing out the invalidity of the question, and my criticism would be on your going along with the invalidity of the question. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :GW:YAV says "you have the same responsibility to respect our traditions and guiding principles, just like everybody else", but I didn't even take it from there. I based what I said in the very name of the policy. Overwriting others opinion is telling them "you're not valuable" in the sense the policy understands it, that is, anyone's colaboration should be considered and respected by everyone. Doing a "Guildwikian action" like creating GuildWiki 2 should be done acording to GuildWiki's opinion, if it isn't, it's telling "you're no valuable" to everyone who holds that opinion, and in this case, it was our consensus that got violated. reanor 01:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think what PanSola is saying is this: the fact that even one user, such as Warwick or Alari, thinks there ought to be a GuildWiki2 (despite what the majority thinks), means that there is at least a little disagreement among "everyone". Remember that YAV is a two-way policy. Just as individuals need to respect the opinions of the majority, the majority needs to respect the opinions of individuals. I'll grant that this is a rather exceptional case, but it is equally wrong to "overwrite" the opinions of people like Warwick. A Wiki is not a democracy and it is not guided solely by majority rule, either. You can not make the claim that Warwick et al. have no contribution/collaboration, either, and therefore that makes their opinions invalid - for what makes you (or anyone else) the sole judge and arbiter? That is a community issue, and Warick et al. is as much a part of the community as anyone else. ::In any case, that's not to say that I necessarily side with you or PanSola or anyone on the issue. I'm just trying to provide clarification on policy. (T/ ) 05:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) drive-by comment Regarding your comments of late: You are demonstrating a remarkable level of wisdom and maturity, rightly or wrongly, and I must say I am impressed. I for one am appreciative of your valuable imput to the discussions. (T/ ) 05:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, I appreciate that :) reanor 15:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Wikiholic The link on your page leads to a blank page... May want to change it to Wikiholic. Captain Accurate, away! --Powersurge360 23:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Captain Acurate sic typoed on his edit summary. ;P 23:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why do you mock the captain? 23:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was being ironic, hence "be fearful" an Engrish phrasing. Bait and catch, bait and catch, lol --Powersurge360 23:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nice cover. :O hehehe. 23:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought so. --Powersurge360 23:15, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why didn't you just fix it yourself? reanor 02:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's your userpage and I'm scared of you.... You're so buff, and you could tie me in a knot. --Powersurge360 02:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join my beauty pagent!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, you missed the boob pics. HAHAHAHA FAIL. 03:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC)